


An Unlikely Friendship

by ChainedThoughts



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedThoughts/pseuds/ChainedThoughts
Summary: A really short story about an unlikely friendship sparked between Solas and Dagna. What if Dagna had interacted with Solas in Skyhold and asked him everything he knows about the Fade and Magic? He does greatly approve of an Inquisitor asking questions after all.Minor Solavellan romance in the background because I couldn't help myself and needed to add something romantic for those two no matter how minor it is and nothing at all to do with this short.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	An Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age though the name for Inquisitor Lavellan is something I came up with on my own.
> 
> I literally got inspired to write this while watching my favourite Ha'hren streaming Dragon Age Origins and speaking to the lovely people in the chat. XD

_An Unlikely Friendship_

This is a story that happened long ago before the breach was closed before the world was threatened to asunder before the Inquisition became a fierce force. The Inquisition had reached Skyhold and everyone was busy either clearing up the rubble and debris or fixing any damages in the castle. Josephine had invited a young Dwarf to Skyhold as an Arcanist. The young Dwarf was so nervous upon stepping foot in the large castle. She was told that Inquisitor Lavellan was out in the Hinterlands collecting Crystal Grace for her potions so she wouldn’t be meeting Lavellan until she returns.

Dagna walked around the castle, finding comfort at the Undercroft where she tries to befriend Harrit; the blacksmith. She spends most of her time in the Undercroft that she decided to explore Skyhold a bit this particular morning. She left the Undercroft and headed in the direction of the gardens. It was still slightly dark as the sun has not risen as of yet. She quietly opened the door, wondering if anyone is at the gardens when she noticed that two elves were sitting at the little porch. She stared at them in awe, it was like they were in their own little world. They were talking softly to each other, they were holding hands and often the male elf would kiss the female elf’s palm. She couldn’t stop staring and felt it a bit rude that she wanted to leave the couple to the garden but it seems she had gained the attention of the female elf.

“Oh! You must be Dagna.” The female elf’s voice was soft and sweet; she could listen to her speak all day. “My name is Eleniel Lavellan.” She smiled softly at the dwarf as she introduced herself.

“Inquisitor? I’m sorry Your Worship, I had not realised it was you.” She apologised sincerely though it doesn’t seem to have offended the elven Inquisitor at all.

“My name is Solas if there are to be any introductions.” The elven apostate introduced himself politely with his soft-spoken voice and a little bow. “You are the Arcanist that the Ambassador has spoken of, Child of Stone? I am impressed by your interest in learning more about the Fade.” Solas revealed that apart from Lavellan, it seems that she was one of the few who is interested in what he has to teach about the Fade. It wasn’t long before the two of them began talking about it passionately since Lavellan had been kidnapped by Josephine to do some Inquisitor work.

“Do you think a dwarf could enter the Fade?” She asked the elven mage with a curious gaze. It was a known fact that dwarves can’t dream so she wondered if perhaps they can’t enter the Fade. He pondered at her question and smiled politely.

“One can easily enter the Fade if they tried, but I have heard that dwarves are unable to do so. What do you imagine the Fade is like?” He was interested to hear a Child of Stone having a strong interest in the Fade, more so than most of the Dalish – apart from his Vhenan – who have no interest to learn more about the Fade other than what their Keeper teaches them.

“I heard Her Worship has entered the Fade when they found her at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I always imagined the Fade to be something different for everyone.” Dagna’s attention was now on Solas as he explained about the Fade to her.

Hours had passed, Dagna’s passion for asking questions whether it’s regarding the Fade or Magic was fuelled by Solas’s eagerness to share as much knowledge as he can to someone who was interested. It’s been a long time since he felt the desire to teach. It was almost time for lunch when the two finally parted ways though he offered to teach her as much as she likes if she so wishes it.

At that moment, Dagna started to greatly respect the elven mage for taking the time to answer all her questions when he clearly had other things to do with his time. She had noticed early on that Solas often spends his time alone in his Rotunda though he does take the time to spend with Lavellan as much as can so she could have some rest. Dagna smiled knowing that and was happy to be earning his friendship. Solas was easy to talk to despite what most people say about him. Ever since then, she would sometimes pay him a visit just so that the two of them could gush about either Magic or the Fade which he has immense knowledge of much to her pleasure.

After the events of Corypheus, Dagna stayed by Lavellan's side who was completely heartbroken at the loss of Solas who had quietly left Skyhold without a goodbye. She was one of the few who had not felt anger towards the elf for breaking Lavellan's heart because based on what she's seen of their interactions together, she knew that he deeply loved Lavellan and must have reasons for leaving. Dagna was a constant support for Lavellan emotionally and was there for her to offer her services again when Lavellan lost her arm.

"Then we find people he doesn't know, we will save our friend from himself if we can." Lavellan was determined to redeem Solas and Dagna was the first to agree with her. If it was anyone that could save her friend from destruction, it would be Lavellan. If anyone can save Solas, it would be his Vhenan who he holds dear above all else and the dwarf would be there to see it through for them both. They deserve happiness more than anyone.

_The unlikely friendship can sometimes start without anyone realising it and it’s these kinds of friendships that would perhaps help save the Dread Wolf, even from himself._


End file.
